Time Paradox
by Minako Shizuka
Summary: Inspired by Team Shanghai Alice and ZUN's Touhou. Meet Yuki Shizuka, a sixteen year old who just got graduated in her grading school and now a highschooler. She always had "these" dreams since childhood and is getting tired by it. But now, she had a recent dream that she took interest. Read, as the story unfolds for more of its psychological mystery with a twist.
1. Chapter 1: Other World's Presence

Chapter 1: Other World's Presence

_"Time, a word where people always using for selfish reasons. It could be in school, work, society, anything that revolves the world. The universe, itself. Or the galaxy. They revolve time. We always wish that we can go back time and fix the mistakes we committed. But, little that our mind knows that controlling time, itself, is becoming a god, himself. Although, be careful on what you wish for. For controlling time, they are always consequences."_

". . . . , . . ke up." A voice called me, I can't hear it properly since I'm still sleepy.

_For crying out loud, Minako. I'm still sleepy. Give- me- five- more- minutes-_ I said, groaning and slept back.

"Hey! Wake up! You should do your duty as a maid even when you're unordered!" A bossy voice exclaimed angrily. It was also the voice that I heard first.

"Y-yes, mistress. I'm very sorry for taking your time just to wake me up!" Another voice exclaimed, panicked.

_Huh? Maid? Mistress? What's going on?_ I opened my eyes. I was surprised that I'm not in my room, as I said in awe,

_Woah! Where the hell am I? Huh?! Where did my collections and consoles go?!_ Surprisingly, I looked around and I saw stuffs like in aristocrat's. A fancy wardrobe, a gigantic portrait of a castle, and a view of a window where I can see the sunset. I looked down in the window and there I saw a garden near the entrance to the mansion. So, how can't I be surprised when I see something rarely as this?! I could only see this kind of places in Role-Playing games, but that doesn't count. But aside from that, I looked at myself and I was transparent and wondered,

_Why am I transparent?_ I said.

_But forget this, no wonder they can't see me. So even that I would ask questions, they'll obviously ignore me._ I sighed. But as I tilted my head from my left, I finally saw those two persons who're making a ruckus.

"I can't believe that you're not taking this seriously. Maids should be perfect and elegant. They can't make a single flaw and lazying around. Isn't that clear, Sakuya?" The mistress said, pointing her finger upward and waving it from back to forth.

"Yes, I will remember that well and never do it again, Remilia-ojou-sama!" The maid exclaimed and bows, showing her mistress how she's sorry for what she's doing.

_This isn't the modern Japan that I know._ I said with a stern look on my face. So as I look at those two people, the maid who is named Sakuya, who is being lectured by her mistress, has dark blue eyes and silver hair. She ties her long hair into two braids on each side of her face with green bows at the ends. She carries many knives and I don't know the reason why. Self-defense, maybe? Yeah, I know, I'm mixing RPG here. And her outfit is a light blue french maid outfit with short sleeves, a white apron and a white maid headband on her head. As to her mistress, Remilia. She has red eyes with short light-blue hair, dressed with bright red trimming and a pink mob cap. If you ask me for their age, they more like 17 and 11, respectively. Yeah, the mistress is just only a kid, as young as my little sister, Minako. And she's now lecturing a 17 year-old maid due to her actions.

_This is a dream? It's a dream, right. I'm sure of it._ I fixed myself up by slapping both of my cheeks and keeping my cool on what's happening to me. And so I looked Remilia-san closely and noticed that she has wings on her back. Wings? Wings?! Wait a second. This is still Japan, right? But now, there are supernatural beings and unordinary things exist? If it is, I'll gonna love this place, regardless! I never expect that time would come to me. This is a dream come true! As soon as I thought of another sentence, someone barged in and I think she's the entrance guard here at this mansion. Weird, I didn't saw her from the entrance on the time I looked at the window. I thought that she's guarding the gate behind the pillars outside the gate to where I can't see her from my point-in-view. But oh well, I won't think something simple as this. It's such a pain to think things that aren't that important. But anyways. . . .

"Remilia-ojou-sama, we got a problem near the entrance gate! An army of hunters wants to declare a fight." The guard said, bruised from the horde.

"Hnnn? What kind of hunters are they exactly, Meiling?" Remilia-san questioned the guard, who's name turn out the be Meiling. She has dark green eyes and also has long scarlet hair with two braids like Sakuya-san has. She wears a green hat with a golden star in the middle and her outfit is an olive green and white dress with a black ribbon, tie around her neck. And from the look of her outfit, she looks like she's an expert in martial arts. No wonder she's the bodyguard in their mansion.

"There're different kinds of hunters, mistress. And this might hook your interest, mistress. Their leader turns out to be a vampire slayer." Meiling-san said.

"A vampire slayer you say?" Remilia-san said while she grins and her fangs exposed clearly that she's a vampire. So, that's explain on why she has wings, I think. And now I'm less shocked because now I know that she's a vampire. So, she thought for a second and decided,

"Very well, I'll accept their challenge." Remilia-san said with excitement.

"I'm gonna like this. It's been years since someone could destroy my barrier from preventing intruders from entering my mansion." And so Remilia-san and the other two followed her outside the mansion, leaving me behind in the maid's room.

_Man, I ain't got any single clue on what's happening here._ I said, scratching my right cheek and breaking a sweat.

_If I want answers on what's happening now, I got no choice but to follow them._ And so I followed them due to curiosity and questions left unanswered.

As I followed Remilia-san and the others outside the mansion, there were an army of people, armed with different weapons by their specialties. I was overwhelmed with excitement and fear at the same time. But not having a second thought, I moved closely into the scene first before the others. And as I got close to the hunters, I saw and yet another two persons. But not the same as those hunters since, they got the same clothing as the persons from the mansion have. Sadly, they are quite fatigue and beaten up. Is this because they made time for Meiling-san to deliver such message as this? And now they are held captive as hostages. Darn. These guys are just-

"Patchouli-sama! Koakuma-san!" Sakuya-san exclaimed. As to what she saw, she draws her knifes and dashes off into one of the henchmen. But as she's goin' to start a bloodlust, Remilia-san blocks her by raising her left arm and said,

"Not yet, Sakuya. You better not acting too harshly for they got my friend and her assistant held captive." Remilia-san said in a calm demeanor.

"Yes, mistress. I'm very sorry for using such rude actions." Sakuya-san said. Well just as I thought, she uses those knifes as her self-defense or for combat. Now my questions are kept piling up.

"Hmmm. Your punishment can wait. But for now-" As Remilia-san is going to finish her sentence, she moved forward to the hunters, stand proud with her hands on her waist and said,

"Who among you dares to intrude my mansion and who among you is your leader?" Remilia-san said as her voice echoed to the crowd. As for the hunters, one of them began to whisper about Remilia-san.

"Is she really that powerful? I mean, look at her, she's doesn't even look that kind of powerful. She's look like a pipsqueak to me that you can throw her like a pebble." A henchman said, with his company laughed sarcastically.

"I heard that, lowlife." Remilia-san said, smirking.

"What did you just call me, twerp?!" said the henchman. But as Remilia-san going to make a word, the leader appears, raising his hand in a gentleman way.

"It is I, mi'lady." The leader said.

"I'm very sorry for my subordinate for calling you those unpleasant comments." As the leader finishes his sentence, he glared to that henchman with an aura that you've repent for what you said. As soon as the henchman and his eyes met, feared by the glare, the henchman avoided the eye contact, as soon as he saw his commander with a fiercing eyes.

_Man, his face is so priceless that I wanna rewind it for several times. I_ said myself, giggling.

"Ohohoho~ Sorry for not introducing myself. What an impolite manner." The leader gagged. Then, the leader kneels in front of Remilia-san and again, in a gentleman way.

"My name is Rudolf Vontaire, captain of the 108th squadron unit, Metropolis. It's a pleasure to meet you, mi'lady." As he introduced himself to Remilia-san, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. As what I see, Vontaire-san has an appearance of a 17 year old boy who has greenish eyes and a blond, spiky hair. But not that spiky, just a bit spiky and he wears a vampire slayer outfit and carries a dual revolver and a whip.

"What a kind gentleman that we have here, Sakuya." Remilia-san said, happily. Then, Sakuya-san said,

"Ummm. Mistress, is it possible that Vontaire-sama is a-" As she was going to say it, she paused for a minute, disturbed. As if there's something that you shouldn't say boldly in public.

"What is it, young lass? You don't need to make a fuss." Vontaire-san said.

"Errr. How should I put it? Ummm." Sakuya-san has lost of words and feeling embarrassed. I thought of what Sakuya-san was about to say just now and while I was thinking, I look into Meiling-san who thought for a second and found out on what Sakuya-san should say from what I see. So she intruded the conversation and said,

"Sakuya-san, is it possible that your saying that Vontaire-san is a pedophile?" After Meiling-san said it boldly, I was shocked into what I heard, and so we're them. I don't know if I could say that it is a fact or not but if you're at my state, I'm sure that you'll see every person putting up their epic faces as possible. Then, three kids from the mansion appeared, but I think there are there quite long before I was here. I just didn't notice them.

"Daiyousei, what's pedophile mean?" One of the kids in the mansion said,

"Wha, Rumia? Where did you heard such word?" Daiyousei said, surprised.

"I heard it from Meiling-onee-san." Rumia said, innocently. Then, the other kid said,

"It's a fetish, Rumia-chan. You don't need to know it."

"Ehh~! Cirno, please tell me what that word means." Rumia-chan said, making a face that she really wants to know the word. If only I have my physical body, I would stop their topic since- You know. Well anyways, those three kids, one is Daiyousei-chan, has short green hair with a yellow ribbon ties on her hair and wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves. She also has golden wings. The second kid, which is Rumia-chan, has red eyes and short blond hair. She wears a black vest, a skirt and a white blouse. There's also a small red amulet that is tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon. As for the third kid, Cirno-chan, has aquatic eyes and hair and has icicle-shaped wings. She also wears a blue ribbon, a light pink blouse and blue jumper dress. While I was done with the introductions for you, Vontaire-san was feeling embarrassed because he was being laughed by his subordinates, outraged and said,

"How dare you tell me such an abusive words!" Vontaire-san exclaimed angrily.

"Well you did wanna know what's on Sakuya's mind, so no hard feelings, human." Remilia-san said, shrugged then sighs. Vontaire-san gritted his teeth then snapped,

"That's it! Men, form into your formations! Were gonna teach them a thing or two." As his henchmen forming their formation, they can't stop but laugh while forming. "Will you all stop laughing and get to your formations this instant?!" As he said that, his men formed and got serious. "Alright, you hear that guys." Remilia-san said, checking her comrades if they're ready. "It's time. Forward! Rescue Patchouli and Koakuma from them." Remilia-san said, spreading her right hand forward like a command. Before the fight starts, I could feel Remilia-san's charisma as if her charisma presses me to the ground. But as the fight was going to start, I suddenly woke up from this dream that I never expect of what my future will become.

Chapter 1, ended. To be continued. . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Reality Check

Chapter 2: Reality Check

_"Memories. A word that's so little, yet, very important in our lives. Happy and meaningful, sad and sorrowful memories. . . . They're other kinds, depending on how you look upon those memories that you have made. These memories kept us on what we are and having our own lifestyle on what we have now. Yet, a lot of people look out mostly on the negative side. Why not look at the other way?"_

"Kyaa~!" I startled, still lying on my bed.

"Ugghh. It's only a dream after all." I said, feeling relieved and covered my face with my arm. I tried to remember on what happened in the dream I was dreaming on just now. But, I just woke up and my vision's kinda blurry. I couldn't remember my dream at all. Well, I might just remember my dream sooner or later so I won't sweat the small details. I stood out off my bed. I opened my window to get some air. I inhaled, then, exhaled.

"Ahhh~ This would be a nice day to start, I suppose." I said. Ohhh~ By the way, I still haven't introduced myself, am I? My name is Yuki Shizuka. Age 16, with an appearance of a short-length, lilac hair with reddish eyes like crimson's. Studying at St. Lilian Academy and yes, it's an all-girls school. My name was got from the word snow and silent. So, if you put my name together, it would be like "silent as snow." I know, it doesn't fit into my personality, yes? But, let me tell you this, I'm kinda of a reserved type. The reason? It's because I'm an Otaku myself. I startled occupying myself in Animé and Games since I was 11 years old. So, I don't hang-out much to my friends at school. I mostly hang-out with my Animé friends because they understand me more than to my ordinary friends. After school, I mostly spend my time from home since I hate being on outdoors. I only go outdoors if necessary like going to Animé conventions. But enough about me for now. As I looked at my wall cloak, I was shocked and said,

"Uwaah! I'm late for my first day of school!" I panicked but suddenly, I remembered,

"Ahhh! Right. I'll be an opening ceremony for today. So I guess I'll be okay to get late, I guess." And I calmed down with a sigh. I walked to my cabinet to grab my new school uniform that I'm going to wear for my school. I looked at my new school uniform and suddenly remembered my days in grading school,

"Looks like I'm going to start my high school this year, huh?" I said with a sigh. I changed from my uniform and fixed myself from head-to-toe. Before I left my room, I took a glance in my mirror, fixed my hair, and smiled. Then, I left my room for breakfast. I walked downstairs and gone to the dining area for my breakfast. As I came down for breakfast, as expected, Minako goes to school without me.

"Uuuuuuhhh. Why didn't Minako wake me up?" Making a face, I saw my breakfast. Its scrambled egg with bacons, covered with plastic. I bet Minako made this for me. Oh. There's a note sticking to it:

_Please microwave before eating it, onee-chan. Sorry for leaving up ahead. -Minako_

As I finished reading the note, I sighed and mumbled,

"Hmmm. I guess I'll just ask her about that later. For now, I'll eat up my breakfast." I microwave it, as what my sister told me and eat as like I didn't bother myself going to school early. After I finished eating, I suddenly get my bag, ran towards in our entrance of our house, put my shoes on, and opens the door on where I'll be starting my new life as a high schooler.

I locked the door and sprint going to school. I waved and said a good day to my neighbors and to the persons I recognized within my area as I passed across the pedestrian cross. As I keep on sprinting to school, I saw a lady on the 2nd floor and her handkerchief was gliding down below the fountain plaza. By instinct, I hopped on the fountain and jumped, grabbing the lady's handkerchief, and landed on the ground. I made a V sign, facing on the lady on the 2nd floor by impulse and she smiled as I was feeling embarrassed. I gone towards her house and knock the door. The door was opened and as expected, it was the lady from the 2nd floor. I handed down the handkerchief and the lady said with a smile,

"Thank you." And I replied with also a smile,

"You're welcome, miss." And I bowed my head, showing respect. As I was going to sprint, the lady called me,

"Ahhh! Please wait for a moment. I'll give something for you, as my token of appreciation." Since I was in hurry, I replied,

"Sorry, miss. But, I'm not worth for having a reward since it's only your handkerchief and it's not that valuable." But the lady replied,

"Oh, you're wrong about that. This handkerchief is my memento. So, don't be. Wait right here, spare me for some of your time." The lady goes inside her house. I waited. In a few minutes, the lady came for me with a pocket watch at hand.

"Here you go." She handed me my reward and continued, "I know that you're not fond of this kind of things, but please, accept it." But I replied,

"Oh no. I'm interested in these kinds of things, miss." I said, with my eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Then, I'm glad that you like it. Well, off you go then." she said.

"Thanks, miss!" I said while sprinting again, as I waved a goodbye to her. And soon as I sprinted off, I'm not sure why but, I had a feeling that there's something that would happen not-so-ordinary. Starting to where I got this pocket watch.

Alas, I made it to my school, panting and catching my breath. I know I made an intruduction earlier about my school, but here goes again anyways. St. Lilian Academy, an all-girls school and a well-educated school. The academy is divided into two buildings, the grade school and high school. The two buildings are intersect by a bridge and it's famous as the Senjougahara bridge, because of its history, that humans and youkais fight here to save both two worlds from evil. Not to mention, it is said that you can go to the other world, full of supernatural beings like demons, spirits, and other supernatual beings. But, it's only a rumor that were made for the school's attention or publicity. That's where I'll stop my introduction for now since I caught up my breath already. So to continue, I walked at the entrance of the school. Well, I'm sure that the opening ceremony is being held at the auditorium but nay~ I'll just go up to my usual spot to kill time until the orientation for the class. So I ignored the ceremony and entered inside the campus. I gone to my locker and get my inside shoes. I walked to the hallways, climbed all over to the stairs and reached the rooftop's door. I grabbed for my bag and shuffle inside it until I found what I'd been looking for. Yep, it's a key from the rooftop. I made a duplicate key for myself. I inserted the key and opened the door. As I step outside the rooftop, the wind blew through me.

"Ahhhhh. As always, it's quiet and refreshing. It's been awhile since I gone up to this spot." I closed the door as I walked to the center of the rooftop with my eyes closed, feeling the wind with a smirk. I just love the wind, so calm that makes my body light like I wanted to fly, which makes me happy that I can't control the feeling of loving it so much. I lied down, put down my bag on the side, and continue feeling the wind as I gaze over the sky. For a few second, I reached for my pocket and examine at the pocket watch that the lady gave to me. It's a silver pocket watch that has roman numbers with a unique design like into the game I'm currently playing. It also has a black background if you mind. When I looked at the back of the watch, I saw something that's carved in it:

"I.S." I uttered the letters, slowly. Hmmm. Wait. I.S.? Huh? What's this? Infinite Stratos? What the hell? I never thought that there's such item existed in the series. And yeah, I was only joking. Sorry. Anyways, I'm sure that there's a meaning behind this words. Or I'm just watching too much detective theme Animés too much? As I take off my eyes on the watch, I was shocked. I stood up, just to check if I'm not just imagining things. I looked around on my surroundings, and then the rooftop fence,

"Nggh!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on my head while cleching my other hand in my chest. My body felt light as I fell and out-balanced, slamming myself to the fence. I turned myself over and slowing, grinding my back for a sitting position.

_No. . . . This is impossible. . . . There's no way that can- Uggghhhh. . . . Ahhh. . . . My visions. . . . . blurring. . . . fading. . . . white. . . . violet. . . . black._ THUD! I fell unconscious. As wind blows through me while I'm unconscious, holding the pocket watch, my high school life begins. And again. Hello, high school life.

Chapter 2, ended. To be continued. . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Glimpse of an Unknown Future

Chapter 3: Glimpse of an Unknown Future

_"Friends, they'll always be your support no matter what you choose or what you decide. They're people you can open up so easily than your family. That's a fact. And to add, they can understand you more than what your family knows about you. But, there even times they'll be against you for various reason that could ever happened. With that, they might go and divide into groups that you must choose in these groups. One group that you would go and seek friendship and for the other group to despite and ignore. Well, some ends up well, coming back as friends again yet, some goes on, wearing poker faces and talk to people's back that they hate."_

As expected to what happened, I fell unconscious. Several hours later after the incident, I regained back from unconsciousness,

"Uhhhh. My head." I said, rubbing my head while putting a frown face. Well, it hurts like something had stuck through my head like Frankenstein's. If you know what I mean. I must've hit my head on the ground when I fainted. Oh yeah, I fainted at the rooftop. Not to mention, what really happened back there, really? I mean, did that really happened? Suddenly, I took for a few seconds realizing that I was lying at our school's imfirmary. The bed I'm lying was in the side of the window, on where I could just take a few steps forward to get some air. I stood up and took a look at the room. The school's infirmary teacher isn't around. I think she left, forgotting that there's still a student, me, inside the room. But, that's okay. I think. Our infirmary teacher is that clumsy and somehow forgetful in some things, after all. With nothing much to do, I flung myself to the window and opened it. I looked at the sun, descending in the earth's horizon. I gazed at the sun's direction and suddenly-

"Yu-chan~!" I heard the voice coming from my back. Took by surprise, she gave me a big hug and cried,

"Yu-chan, why didn't you attend the school's orientation?! And I was looking all over for you today! Even on our new classroom that we're going to spend for this school year. You weren't even also there! Where did you gone all this time!?" Said the lecturing girl.

"Hmmmm~ So we're going to spend an another year as classmate again, huh?" Ignoring on what she had said. As I did, she hugged me tighter, shook her head behind my back and said,

"Nooo! I mean, what did you do today that you didn't show up at the orientation?"

"Well, it's ok to skip the orientation, right? Since, you always ended up on listening about our school's rules and regulations for hours that you already knew. Let the new students do the listening. And letting that aside, didn't you just came over at our house yesterday?"

"But, but-!" As she was going to finish her sentence, she made a whimper like she's going to cry. Without realizing, I turned around to where I was standing and ended up patting the girl's head.

"There, there, there."

". . . .~" The girl who's crying, with arms embracing me tightly, was no other than my childhood friend. Her name is Koromo Tsuki. She has the petite appearance and a childish personality. Moreover, she has an orange hair that look like drills and her eyes are like of an emerald's. A lot of peoples mistake her for an elementary student. Despite that, she just became a vice-president of the high school's student council and goes into a same grade as I am. She's doesn't want to be treated as a child because of her diminutive appearance. But, letting that aside, she really is very dependent and friendly to everyone. But, there's one thing that everyone doesn't know about her that only me knows her secret. Her secret is that she is into cosplaying. The reason is because of me. I let her introduced to the world of animé when we we're still kids. Not to mention that I'm glad having her as my best friend. And so, while I was doing a short introduction about my childhood friend,

"Ahhhhh! Don't treat me like a child." Trying as hard as she can, Momo resisted. She backed away and made a growl. She clenched her two hands, ready to attempt an assault.

_With only that- _I closed my eyes and sighed. I inserted a smile on my face. With Momo looking confused, I stepped forward. I lifted her up on the ground and again, making another attempt, patted her head once more.

"Ehehehehehe~ No matter what you keep on saying, you still act like a child."

"Gyaaaahhhh! Yu-chan, no more~! Please, stop. Uhhhh. . . . No more, please~ I. can't-" As she couldn't resist anymore, she finally gave up on resisting, feeling flustered.

"Hgggghhhh~. . . ."

"Geh! I think I do it too much." Feeling somehow satisfied and having a felt of guilt, I stopped and let her down. Momo, still flustered, loses her composure and drop on her knees. While she's catching her breath, I said,

"Errrrr. I tell you what. Let's go over at the Starbucks. My treat." Finally catch her breath and now on conscious. She nodded with "Hmmmm~", in a faint tone, rubbing her head as she was still feeling my hand where I petted her.

"Well since I'm all up and refreshed in that nice, long nap. Shall we go now?" I walked through the closed curtain. As Momo get up on her knees, she followed,

"Ahhh- Wait a sec. Here, your bag. Amakase-sensei said to give this to you." Momo said, handing my bag.

"Ohhhh. I see. I'll go and thank sensei tomorrow." I took my bag from her hand and we stepped outside the infirmary room.

Before going on Starbucks, Momo said to she'll be checking each rooms first to check if everyone in the school are out already. I replied with an ok since, all I'll be doing is to be with Momo, all day. I followed her steps like I was playing a Role-playing game. Momo, taking the lead, checked every room that we kept on sight. The Library rooms, audio video room, faculty room, broadcasting center, gymnasium, auditorium, and the other rooms. Some rooms are empty while the other rooms are occupied with students, doing their way of things. Playing cards, fixing the equipments, and doing school works. As for the students playing cards, Momo let them slide and gp, giving them a warning. But, she had been ignored and the students ruffled her drill hair, as they gone out in the room.

"Nggggh! I'm serious! I'm gonna give you all some severe penalty in your records!" But I know Momo won't do that. As to what she said, the students squeal over enjoyment. As I saw on what happened, I chuckled.

"Ahhh! Don't laugh at me~"

"Ok, ok. I'll stop~ I'll stop." I said, still laughing. Momo, looking at me in disbelief, made a frown face. As she did, I pinched then pulled her soft cheeks and she reacted and utters a weird sound,

"Munyu~~" Then, I released her cheeks, as I continued to laugh again. This time, it was louder than the previous laugh.

"Mou~ I don't you to stop laughing. . . ." Said Momo, rubbing her cheeks. And I noticed, there's a tear in eyes, as she was going to cry any second. I panicked and suddenly told her,

"L-look, let's just go and check the other rooms, ok? We can't go and waste our time. You know, the Starbucks would close soon if we don't go and hurry~" Listening to every word I'd said, she wiped her tears, as I said in an anxious tone,

"Right, let us hurry." Then, we checked the remaining rooms. As we're done, we gone to the student council to put the keys back in the key holder and left the room.

"Now, shall we go~?" Momo smiled. And I replied with a nod. The student council room is located on the 4th floor so, we climbed down until we're on the 1st floor of the building then, get our shoes in our lockers. Then, we walk-out towards the school's entrance, going for the school's gate.

We walked to intersections to intersections on finally arriving to our destination. We entered in the café and ordered our usual. Well, we're a regular on this café, that's that. We talked and talked until we noticed that's already evening. Street lights have lit in every corners of the street. Realizing that it's already that time, we finished our desserts in our platelets and headed home. Our homes are just around the street. Well, we are childhood friends after all. We bid a tomorrow as Momo headed straight the intersection, as I took the one in my right. Minutes have passed I finally arrived on the house I called home. I checked if the lights are on inside but, Minako, my sister, isn't home yet. I texted her of where she is. While waiting for a reply, I took the spare key at our garden's lawn. I unlocked the door and opened it. I looked for the light switch on the living room and turned it on. I climbed up into my room and drop myself from the bed. Despite that I have a lot of sleep in the infirmary I'm feeling a little bit sleepy again. Maybe I'll snooze for a bit. I'll just let Minako wake me up once its supper. Then, with these thoughts wandering in mind, a reply from my sister interrupted. I took my phone and flung it open. She said that she'll be home once she's done spending time with her friends at the karaoke bar. An hour, to be precise. Knowing where she is, I sighed with a relief and tossed my phone aside. Then, got up and look for my pocket watch that I just got today. Then-

"Wait- what? My pocket watch! Where is it!?" I checked in my pockets. Checked. Nothing. Except for my wallet, and candies. Then, I checked into my bag and with that, I calmed down. I sat down in my bed and lied down. Raising my pocket watch in the air, I gazed at it. Opened it, ticking, looking at the time, it was 7:14PM. Looking at it, I just thought of something that's quite unordinary and told myself, confirming,

"Did what happened on our school's rooftop was just. . . . an illusion?" Still gazing at the watch, my eyes narrowed. And from that moment, I confirmed that it really happened in our school's rooftop. Yet, uncertain. After all that I, myself, took a glimpse in a world, a world where I stopped time for a short period. At that time, the clouds in the sky stood still, students at the school grounds froze. To put it simply, it's like the world has stopped moving. I guess at that time it was so sudden that I felt unconscious. Not to mention that my body hurts from moving at that time. Is there a meaning behind all of these events, or is it just a mere coincidence? And so my dear friends, my story of my so-called normal life, changed, as I became a person who could control time, a time manipulator.

Chapter 3, ended. To be continued. . . .


	4. Chapter 4: One Day at the Magic Library

Chapter 4: One Day at the Magic Library

_"Truth, it is something that you always wanted to know yet, you don't want to know because of various reasons. There are different kinds of truth. The most common truths are the word itself, truth, and 'The Truth.' Truth is something that you know obviously from your point-of-view while The Truth is also the same as the word, truth. But, what makes it different is that we're not certain of that truth. Example of The Truth would be death, or the afterlife. So, does a prophecy hold The Truth, I wonder?"_

I fell asleep without realizing that I did. I guess the fatigue got me under those circumstances. Not to mention, another dream came. It was the same mansion that I dreamt yesterday. Although, it was just a hunch. I examined the place with curiosity. And this time, I was at the place filled with books. Every shelf are completely filled, and the place isn't just only as that. I explored the place from left to right, up and down. While exploring, I tried to pick up a book. But I can't. The result was the same as before, so what I did was just examine the books with my eyes only. I scanned the books a I passed them. They were different kinds. Myths, supernaturals, white magic, dark arts. . . . With those books, I reached to a conclusion that this place is a library. Although, not just an ordinary library. It's a library that looked like a maze.

_Hmmm. . . . By the looks of it, these books were categorized. _I said. But, as my thinking made me realized that I said something stupid, I stopped walking and hit my head on the floor, several times, exclaiming,

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

While I was hitting my head, I heard voices coming from below to where I am. I kept going down until I reached the floor on where I could hear the voices the loudest. Made it, I walked closer and closer at the center of the library and found no one. Only I'd found are scattered papers, unorganized shelves, and a table full of piled books. But letting those aside, what amazed me the most was the glass window, made with mosaic. Too bad, I couldn't recognize it.

"Come on now, Koakuma. You can carry these books that I need for reference." Said the soft-spoken voice.

"But, Patchouli-sama, you still still haven't even started reading the books you had picked yesterday." Said the panicked Koakuma. I looked from the right and saw them. Koakuma-san carries the books towards the table, but suddenly,

"Kyaa!" She slipped off because of the papers that are scattered on the floor, as the books she were carrying, flew in the air and lands on the floor. I unintentionally came for her with haste.

_Are you ok?_ I said, kneeling down for her aid. But then again, I followed,

_Oh right, they can't see me._ I scratched my head and let out a forced laugh. I didn't notice, as Patchouli-sama stepped closer towards Koakuma-san and I while looking at me, with a cold stare.

"Hey. You."

_Huh?_

"Huh!?" Followed by Koakuma-san. I raised my head and noticed her.

"May I know business here and what are you exactly?" She said, fixing her glasses.

_Huh? You can see me?_ I said, as I stood up to have an eye-to-eye conversation.

"Ummm. . . . Patchouli-sama-"

"Hush." As she commanded, Koakuma-san quietly sat down on the floor, picking up the situation.

"Now, if I may repeat, what business do you have here?" She said, being skeptical.

_Ummm actually I, errrr. . . . Hgggghh-_

"Speak!"

_Y-y-yes!_

Minutes had passed, I explained of how I ended up at this place, and how I could just simply dream this dream. There are other stuffs that I know that I had to explain as well, to know why such events are happening to me. Not to mention, I somehow remembered some fragments on my previous dreams that I haven't recorded in my recorder. And letting that aside, we exchanged introductions awhile ago. Her name is Patchouli Knowledge while her assistant's name is Koakuma. But, you know that already, aren't you? Anyways, frankly, just knowing her name, she seems very knowledgeable. I have to get the answers for my questions as I could!

"P-Patchy."

_What?_

"Y-yo-you can call me Patchy. Just calling me by my last name gives me an uncomfortable feeling."

_O-ok. If you say so. . . . Patchy. _Huh? Dere-dere? While I was in thought,

"Ohhh, Patchouli-sama could I also. . . . call you that?" Questioned Koakuma. Then Patchy quickly replied,

"No."

"But why~!?"

"No is a no. So Koakuma, would you want to be out of this library~?"

"No~! No~! Of course I don't want that, Patchouli-sama~" Then Patchy nodded. She closed her eyes and thought about what I had told her, as she was opened the eyes and clears her throat. She summarized,

"So, your saying is you're dreaming and saw a fight in this somewhere here, that involves us?" She crossed arms, as she looked up in thought. An awkward silence broke, as I broke a sweat at the corner of my cheek.

"I see. I see. I kinda got your situation you're in."

_Really? _As I stood up in my chair, Koakuma-san jumped. Because of what she could actually see is that the chair I sat at moved by itself.

"Ahhh! The chair moved by itself! I'm sure that this is a doing of a poltergeist."

"Calm down. It's just a normal girl. Look." Patchy, reaching for a pen and paper, slid it towards me and said,

"Here, to prove it, please write 'Baka Koakuma' on this paper."

"Patchouli-sama!" I laughed, as Koakuma-san made a face. I laughed it out for a second. Then, I said with composure,

_But Patchy, I couldn't touch any of the objects-_

"Then, what do you called the thing you just sat at?" She said, raising a brow.

_Ohhh. . . . Right~_ As I realized it just now, I flustered. Then, Patchy put stroke her chin and said,

"Your mana energy must've got used to this world that you could stay here a bit longer than the other dreams you had until now. But, I said that you should go back from your world now. You can't stay here with that form."

_Why is that?_ I questioned.

"Because your mana energy, the energy you're using to make your physical form, might get absorb into this world for our world is made of spiritual energy. Thus, erasing your consciousness."

_But, I still have a lot more questions and answers!_

"We'll meet some other time, I'm certain."

_How certain!?_

Waiting for a reply, she only chuckled and stood up.

"Patchouli-sama?" Ignored Koakuma-san's voice, she continued by forwarding her hand, as a unknown circle appeared from her palm. As soon as she's done, she lowered her hand and reply,

"I just cast a spell to go back from your world." As she finished her sentence my body felt warm and it's emitting light. In awed, I panicked. Although, I'm certain that I couldn't do anything. I looked at Patchy, in despite. She looked back to me, with a smile on her face and said,

". . . el. . me. . . . o. . ens. . kyo. . ." I couldn't hear her clearly, as I completely disappearred with my consciousness.

Chapter 4, ended. To be continued. . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Time at Rest

Chapter 5: Time at Rest

_"Family, some cherish their family while some run away and live on. They always say that no matter what happens, they will always be with us until the day they'll die, or whatever they're going to say. But, there's also a reason on why some abandon their family for desire, power, pride, or their own will. Although, letting that aside, running away with a good reason might be excusable, and that reason could be family issues like a quarrel, abuse, or gambling. With that, once our patience cuts dramatically and we can't take it anymore, you go in exile and live on your own life. But, what I'm really going to say is this. A person will always look for a company on his or her journey, no matter of how the person is used of being alone. And now, decide. It's never too late to do what you can for your family, and for yourself, as well."_

The next thing that happened is that I opened my eyes, looking at my room's ceiling. I was panting like I just had a nightmare. I tried to concentrate on remembering every second about my dream, as I recorded it to my recorder. And in time, I was prepared. Few minutes later, I was done recording. I'd recorded every fragments that I could before I could forget. It's for my dreams that I always had until now. With that, what really ticks my interest was Patchy's parting words,

_. . . el. . me. . . . o. . ens. . kyo. . ._

What was she saying? Does it means something? Was it the answer that I'm seeking for? Was there anything I could do to find it out? I clenched my hand but doing so, I ended up clenching the pocket watch that I got from the lady. I looked at it once more, checking the back with a craving 'I.S.' Then, I flipped it back, opened the watch and saw a unique set of roman numbers. It was 8:02PM. Supper's ready. I better get up and grab. As soon as I sat up straight in my bed, I heard a knock on my door. It opened.

"Onee-chan, are you still playing? Don't let the food get cold." Said the monotone voice. It was no other than my little sister, Minako Shizuka. She's an opposite of me when it comes to certain traits, especially by personality. Not to mention, our name's kinda need to be swap. But, nay. It's just good as it is.

"Oh, Minako. Sorry. I just got up from taking a nap. Have you eaten yet?" I said with enthusiasm.

"No. Not yet." Minako said, in monotone.

"Ohh. I see. Umm, wait a sec. I'll go down, as soon as I'm done with something. But, you can go and eat first if you want."

"It's fine. Minako will wait."

As I heard her reply, I smiled. Then I replied back, still wearing that smile,

"Sorry, Minako." A few seconds, a silence broke. Then, the door shut closed. I sighed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror stand. My school uniform's wrinkled. So, I opened my cabinet for some change of clothes. I changed my school uniform to my everyday clothes. Done changing, I reached the door and opened it. But, before I gone out on my room, I took a glance at the pocket watch on my desk. I should take my mind for some slack. I'll need it, that's for certain. With that in mind, I closed the door and go down for supper.

I came down from my room and turned to the dining area. When I did, I saw my little sister already sitting at the dining area. She has long curly yet silky lilac hair, and has red eyes. We're sisters, after all. She looked at me with no expression at all, saying,

"Onee-chan, there you are."

"Ahahahaha. Thanks for waiting. Well, shall we?" She replied with a slight nod. We ate Tonkatsu and salad that Minako made. While eating, we talked a bit about her day. She said that she's glad that she could see her friends as often again. And to add, they tried to go at the new cake shop near the school. But, they ended up at the karaoke bar. As we finished eating, I washed the dishes while Minako's watching her favorite "Majou Shoujo" show. After washing and Minako show's done, I asked her to play a game. She nodded. Then, suddenly, she suggested,

"Persona."

"W-what?" I said, browsing for a game, as a sweat broke in my cheek.

"Minako wants to play Persona with onee-chan." Minako said. By the way I could feel it, she's very excited playing with me. Well, she's an Kotaku, after all. So as we started the game, I chose my main character, Chie. While I got to fight with Minako's Aegis. As the match's going to start,

"Minako?"

"Yes?"

Could I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you believe that there such things as supernatural or psychic abilities?" As she heard my question, her fingers stopped tapping for combos, as I beat her uncontrolled Aegis. I made a blank face, as my head's progressing on what just happened. Then,

"Ah." Minako said, as I started.

"You just beat my Aegis." Oh dear me. . . .

We played until I saw the time on our wall clock. 9:26PM. I sighed as my Chie got beaten by Aegis' special attack.

"Thanks for the game." Said Minako.

"Ahh~ Your just too strong for me~" I said in exhaustion. I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. But, I keep my balance and said, "Aha~ it's your win again, Minako~" As she made a thumbs-up and said,

"Thanks, onee-chan."

"Well anyways, it's getting late so I'm gonna head upstairs and go to bed now, ok? Good night, Minako."

"Good night, onee-chan." I climbed up for my room. I opened my room's door then suddenly, I ran, shut the door behind, then jumped. And to call it a day, I took for my remote and pushed the button for lights. I fell asleep. With that, we just finished telling you my whole story on my first day until the day were everything started.

Chapter 5, ended. To be continued. . . .


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited Friends and--

Chapter 6: Reunited Friends and an Inevitable Fate

_"Fate, I heard this saying, 'In this world, nothing happens by coincidence. The only thing that occurs is inevitability.' Meaning? That everything that we'd experienced until now are all been decided. There's nothing we can do to avoid those events. The only thing we can do is to get use to it. No. Not to struggle, not to suffer, not to regret, or whatever. But to get use to on your life that you have. Although, by experience, there's a way to change your fate. And that's to realize the answers yourself."_

The next morning, O'm going to school again. And this time, I'll be attending the classes. I got up early and gone to school without getting late. Not to mention, I met Momo while going to school and she said,

"I'll be escorting you from now on, so that you won't skip or roam inside the campus, ok!?" Yes. It's hard to have a childhood friend who's that smart and responsible. Yet, an airhead, and somewhat a bit carefree. As we walked, we're already close at our school's gate. Students from our school gone in, as the other students kept on appearing. Some walks in like us but some are coming in with their bicycles and scooters, and stops them in the parking area. As we gone inside the campus, it was filled with chatters and such that you could think of. We arrived at our classroom. I was somewhere on the 3rd floor. I slid the door open, and we found familiar faces. Especially the girl who's with our classmates, who we know as well. Then, she noticed us, as she bid a "Talk to you later" to them. She approached us and said,

"Finally, you guys have arrived." It was our friend, Himawari Nohara. She has a long blonde hair with blue eyes. She came from a wealthy family and has a well-mannered personality.

"It's been awhile. I've missed you both so much~"

"So I am." Momo and I said it in sync. We laughed because of it until,

"Ok class, attendance time. Take your seats." We all seated to our seats while I'm searching for mine.

"Yu-chan." Momo whispered. She pointed my seat with axienty. I'm glad I'm beside on her seat, all the time. My seat's at the last row near at the window. I put my bag and seated. I observed the room, as I noticed Hime-chan waving secretly. I waved back.

"Yuki Shizuka." Not paying attention, our teacher repeated,

"Yuki Shizuka!"

"P-present!" I suddenly stood up while raising my left hand. Everyone in the class laughed. I fell embarrassed. Momo sighed. Hime-chan giggled. And our teacher frowned,

"Pay attention next time, ok?" She said, still staring at her student records.

"I will. Thanks for the reminder, sensei." Very curious about our teacher? Well, that's our homeroom teacher, Yuri Hanazono. She has a shoulder-length brown hair with three braids on each side, and has silver eyes. As you know already, she's our homeroom teacher, despite that, she a height of an average teenager. Her age? 21 years old. And why do I even know that? It's because that-

"Ok. Roll call's done. Now for some announcements." Ahh. I guess I'll tell you all some other time. Gotta pay attention or I might get some scolding again.

Time passed swiftly yet somehow slow, as the school's bell rand for lunch break.

"Ok, time for a break. For now remember the month's activities that I have explained. Later, we'll discuss about who'll be in charge of our class as officers. Dismissed." As our teacher left the room, I laid flat on the desk, lifeless. It felt like my energy suddenly drained from relief.

"Yu-chan, getting lazy, as usual." Said Momo, approaching.

"It can't be help. It's the first week of school, after all. Our bodies got use from staying indoors." Followed Hime-chan.

"Like your one to talk, Hime-chan. I remember that you gone to England this vacation-"

"Yet I can't go outside because of my servants being overprotective."

_At least you're still trying to. _I thought, while I made an "Oh really?" face, looking away from them,

"Say, are we still going to chat? The food's gonna sold out soon if we don't hurry." Said Momo, pointing outside.

"I already have a bento made by my sister." I said, with a blank face, presenting my lunch box.

"I already have mine as well." Hime-chan said, also presenting her lunch box but, with a smile. Then, a silence broke. Oh dear. Gotta act fast.

"Umm. How about this. I'm going to share you my share-"

"And I'll share mine, too."Hime-chan interrupted, still wearing an enthusiastic smile. As for Momo, she slowly looked at us with tears and sniffing. Then, she jumped towards me, saying,

"Thank you guys! Thank you! I love you so much!" She hugged me, as I'm trying to get Momo off me,

"If you love us so much then why am I the only one you're hugging so desperately!?" As for Hime-chan, she's somewhat entertained, showing her "Hime-sama" demeanor,

"Ara~ Ara~ This would take awhile." We ended up goofing around for few minutes. Well, we were exaggerating a bit much. When we cooled down, we gone to our usual spot, where no one except us could go inside.

We arrived at our usual spot, as I picked up the duplicate key for our school's rooftop and unlocked the door. I opened the door and there, the wind blew through us. Whenever this happens, it felt like I just came across the borders of a different world.

"Hey! Yuki-chan! What are you waiting for!? Come on and sit down!" Hime-chan called. I didn't noticed that I spaced out, as a lime, flowered-design sheet's set on the floor while my friends were sitting on it.

"I'm sorry! I'll be right there!" I ran towards them, then sat when I arrived. We ate and talked like the usual school days. Having fun, saying random jokes that somehow funny, teasing each other. . . . Then, I looked up my pocket watch. 12:35PM.

"Ouch. That time already?" I mumbled.

"Hmm? What's up?" Momo asked.

"I've to go to the infimary. I still need to thank her."

"Now that you mention it, you should go now!" Momo said, pumping her fists.

"That's why I going now, right? I shrugged.

"What's this all about?" Hime-chan asked.

"It's nothing's serious. It's just that Yu-chan was found lying down, unconscious yesterday, on the same spot we're sitting."

"Oh my. Yuki-chan, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yep! I'm sure for sure~ We'll guys, see you after and I'm sorry." I ran downstairs to go at the infirmary center, almost tripped in a process.

Students kept on passing me as I'm staring at the infirmary center sign. Well, don't have time to waste. I slid the door and saw our teacher, writing. As she stopped writing, faced towards me, and said,

"May I help y- Ohh. Yuki-chan. Is something wrong?" Yes, you guess it. It's our infirmary teacher, Mariko Amakase. She has a long scarlet hair with a ponytail and has yellow eyes. She's also a student counsel teacher. Meaning, she hear her students with problems and gives them advices. Although, she do it when she has no patients at all. Why? Because she's clumsy that she could even forgot something. Like the one that' I'd been left out here, sleeping like I don't care in the world. Anyways, I shook my head and said,

"Nothing's wrong, sensei. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here when you found me at the rooftop."

"Ahhh. That. Ohh wait. Please have a seat there. I'll make something for us to drink." I nodded. I sat at the sofa, as Amakase-sensei's grabbing some drink for us.

"Juice, as the usual?" Asked Amakase-sensei.

"Yes, please." Then, she offered me a mug filled with orange juice.

"By the way, sensei. How did you unlock the door at the rooftop?" I asked.

"Hmm? Are you doing something naughty at the rooftop?" Amakase-sensei teased.

"No! Why would I?" I exclaimed. Amakase-sensei laughed. She took a sip of her coffee, then, goes back in her composure,

"Well, I just wanted to take some fresh air. But doing so, I found someone who's unconscious. Thus, I didn't even spend for a minute for some breather." She said, being sarcastic. I laughed forcefully. Then, we heard the bell. Lunch break's over. Well, I'm done in what I suppose to do anyway. So I drank my drink, and stood up, saying,

"That's the bell. I better get going. Thanks again, sensei."

"No problem. Whenever you're in a pinch or into some situations, just visit me." Amakase-sensei said, raising her mug, like for a toast.

"I will." I said. I gone to the door, slid it open,

"And one more thing." Amakase-sensei added. I looked at her, as she took an another sip of her coffee, and said,

"Let's meet up at the Senjougahara Bridge after school, ok?" Putting up a cute face. I replied with an ok since I don't have nothing to do. . . . As usual. I gone outside, close the door, and ran towards my classroom for my next class. Little did I know that my long, haunted dreams would soon to become my reality.

Chapter 6, ended. To be continued. . . .


	7. Chapter 7: Collision

Chapter 7: Collision

_"Sanity, a state of the mind. A person who acts or talks, based on the person's reason and logic. One example would be this. Your going on a venue on where the Animé Convention is being held. Although, the problem is that you don't know how to go there. What would you do? The common answer is to ask someone who knows the place or the event, no? But, how about if you in a nick of time that you only have few seconds to think to execute your action? Example would be getting separated with your friends because of the crowd, you're unfamiliar of the place, and the only person's who's closer to you and knows how to get you home are your friends. Thus, your tension's building up as it prolongs. You know what I'm saying? Well, how about getting in a situation like flashfloods, earthquakes, or maybe in a zombie apocalypse? Or even the so-called, "End of the World." Well, you might panic, get insane. Some says that they want it to happen because it's fun and interesting. They could kill, become main characters, and make a story of their own. But, would you have such strong confidence when you're in that situation on an actual reality? Well, life's hard and it sucks, and I'll always follow my motto in life, 'Expect the Unexpected.'"_

Time passed by, it's already. The next thing that would happen would be that I'll be going to the Senjougahara Bridge to meet-up with Amakase-sensei. So I packed all the stuffs that I needed and sighed. Just as I was going to stand up, Momo and Hime-chan approached,

"Yu-chan, shall we go somewhere?" Asked Momo.

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't. I have to go somewhere with Amakase-sensei." I said, pleading.

"Amakase-sensei? You mean that infirmary teacher?" Momo said, uninterested.

"Don't 'that' our teacher. Respect her." I said, hits her softly at her head.

"Then, can you catch-up with us?" Asked Hime-chan.

"I'm not sure." I said, pouting.

"I see. Then, just contact us when you're done, ok?" Smiled Hime-chan.

"Sure, sure." I smiled back. Hime-chan grabbed Momo's hand and dragged her out with her, saying,

"Now, time for us to do what we suppose to do without Yuki-chan."

"No! I want to be with Yu-chan! Ignored, Hime-chan said,

"Have fun."

"I am the one who suppose to say that." Hime-chan waved while leaving out the classroom, as the hallway filled with the resisting Koromo. Seconds later, I'm the only person who's inside the room. I checked my pocket watch for the time. . . . Uh oh. I hope sensei's not waiting for me for quite long. I stood up, picked up my bag, and dashed towards the meeting place on where Amakase-sensei and I agreed.

I ran as I could until I'm almost at the bridge. I took a breather as I walked. I looked side-by-side and there I found trees that surround it with its territory. Our school has a forest, you see. Especially it's near at the bridge. It's quite a view if you ask me. As the bridge's surrounded with trees, beneath it has a rives connected to the waterfalls and the ocean. I stepped afoot on the bridge and looked for Amakase-sensei. Then, I noticed a shadowed figure on the other side of the bridge. It wasn't Amakase-sensei.

"Who are you!?" I took my guard up. Although, she doesn't seem to be that dangerous or mysterious but, she has blue short hair with yellow eyes. Not to mention, she also has a eyeliner that's colored red. As for her outfit, she wears a pink flowered-pattern kimono. . . . Let me take that back. She's mysterious.

"Please. Calm down. I'm that someone that couldn't hurt you." The woman in kimono said.

"How can I be so sure that you telling me the truth!?" She breathed and said,

"Are you Yuki Shizuka?"

"Y-yes." I answered honestly, breaking a sweat.

"Then please come with me. I'll take you to where Amakase-sama really is." Surprised, I suddenly asked,

"Amakase-sensei!? Where is she!?"

"We'll go there now. And actually, she's at the dormitory." She pointed at the forest.

"There's a dormitory here!?"

"Yes. Now, would you please stop shouting, since we're in a distance on where we can talk normally."

"Opsss. I'm sorry." I said, sticking my tongue out while scratching my head. And I continued by asking,

"May I ask of how come I didn't know that there's a dormitory here?"

"Ohhh. You're an old student here?" I nodded. Then, the woman in kimono replied,

"About that, the dormitory has just been planned and constructed when the last summer vacation started."

"I see." I made a face.

"Now, is that all the questions you wanted to ask? And with that, let me introduce myself. My name's Saika."

"It's nice meeting you, Saika-san." I bowed.

"Likewise." And she bows back.

"Now, would you please follow me, Shizuka-sama."

"Ummm. Sure." I followed her. Woah. Such respect from a woman in a kimono! I feel like a royalty already~ Not to mention, I don't get this everyday so, maybe I should enjoy this for a day or two. Anyways, while walking, a strong wind blew. Unexpectedly, the wind pushed me at the edge of the bridge, as I out-balanced on the bridge. I fell but somehow grabbed a rope that connects the bridge. The tension's building up. I took the initiative.

"Saika-san!" I cried for help. Saika-san heard and noticed that I'm almost falling. She exclaimed,

"Shizuka-sama! She said, going for my aid.

_Crap. I might not make it. My hand's getting numb. . . . Wait! My pocket watch! If my theory's correct, I could also reverse the time." _I thought. I tried to grab for my pocket watch but, another strong wind blew. I lose my grip. I couldn't take it anymore, as I'm falling to the depths of the bridge.

"No! Shizuka-sama!" Saika-san exclaimed. I grabbed my pocket and clenched it to my chest, gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes. I kept falling down.

_What now? Is this the end of my life? Is my life that miserable that I'm so unlucky that I ended up falling? _I thought. As my thoughts kept on piling from one from another, the wind's brushing me strongly. Falling. . . . Falling. . . . Falling. . . Falling? Wait- where's the part on where I'm dead? Where's the ka-splat? I opened my eyes and there, I saw an unfamiliar environment. Yet, somehow. The atmosphere seems familiar. I was lying on a grassy field. I sat up, stroke my hair, and there I remembered something. With that, I fell silent. I stood up and looked up into the sky. I covered my eyes because of the sunlight. Then, I uttered the words that I remembered, as it chills down my spine.

"Welcome to Gensokyo, huh? What a welcome you gave me there, Patchy." Patchy's parting words finally came clear to me, and I realized that I'm into the world on where my dreams become a reality. A world of supernaturals and magic. . . . Again, my dear friends, let me repeat Patchy's parting words at me when I was still dreaming, "Welcome to Gensokyo."

Chapter 7, ended. To be continued. . . .


End file.
